1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of telecommuting with remote personal computers to access a network file system. Specifically, the present invention pertains to the field of synchronization of local copies of network files on a remote personal computer with the network files on the network file system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
If the user creates a file on his office PC and modifies it when he gets home, the user must be certain that the file on his office PC is updated with his changes. Keeping files “in sync” ensures that both files are identical and helps prevent loss of data and time.
Conventionally, the computer user having separate home and office personal computers must tediously remember to copy the files upon which he plans to work or needs access to from the office computer to the home computer before working at home and to copy the latest version of the files from his home computer to his office computer after working at home.
A need exists for automating the process of synchronizing home and office computer files without relying upon the computer user's memory of what files he needs or has modified.